


Campaign Trail, The

by jaekayelle



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Pre-White House (West Wing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: it wasn't easy being roommates during the first Bartlet For America campaign. This is my first attempt at Tobyslash, so it has to be for Kim.





	Campaign Trail, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The Campaign Trail  
Author: Jae Kayelle  
Guys: Sam/Josh and Sam/Toby/Josh  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin, Warner Bros., NBC, and John Wells Productions own the rights to the characters. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made from this work of fiction.  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: it wasn't easy being roommates during the first Bartlet For America campaign.  
This is my first attempt at Tobyslash, so it has to be for Kim. 

**The Campaign Trail by Jae Kayelle**

  
"Okay, the hotel has a limited number of rooms available so you're gonna have to triple up," Leo informed them.

It was 11:30 p.m. in Glasgow, Montana. They'd been breathing bus fumes for nine hours, everyone's leg muscles were cramped and their knees were sore from rubbing against the seats in front of them. And now this bit of news. There was some grumbling, but energy was at low ebb so it quickly washed out.

"CJ, Donna and Margaret get one room. Sam, Josh and Toby get another one."

The women were fine with their arrangements and immediately picked up their overnight bags, got their room key and headed for the elevator. The lure of sleep overpowered any arguments they might have given.

Josh and Sam traded a look that Leo caught. Their gazes met with some secretive meaning and then slid apart to regard the floor. Leo glanced at Toby whose expression was unreadable. It was hard to tell what he was thinking most of the time. Now he simply stood to the side looking as tired as they all felt.

"Josh?" Leo asked. "You got a problem with this?"

"No. It's okay." There was a note in his voice that told Leo it was not quite okay, but he wasn't about to argue with Josh at this hour. He'd known Josh the younger man's entire life. Anything could rankle him, but Leo had thought that he and Toby meshed well. And Josh and Sam were best friends, so no problem there.

"Sam?"

"It'll be fine, Leo." You could never tell for sure with Sam, either. It might not be fine but he wouldn't say that. The boy had manners. Leo was increasingly impressed with Sam who was proving invaluable as a speechwriter. He thought he and Toby were getting along. They certainly seemed to work well together.

"Toby?"

"Can we just go up to the room and get some sleep?" His hand lifted and he gestured vaguely, letting his hand drop with a slap against his leg.

"The last time this happened at the hotel in Pocatello I got the distinct feeling that there's somethin' going on with you fellas. You don't like sharing a room, too bad. If the three of you are having problems, I don't wanna know about them. I just want you to work out your differences and do your jobs," Leo told the trio. He got three mumbled promises in response. "Okay. Go. See you in the morning."

The men hastily gathered their bags and went upstairs.

#

Two beds. There were two double beds and three men. Toby walked forward and tossed his bag on the floor beside the bed nearest the window and flopped down on it fully clothed.

"You two can use the bathroom first." It was said with a heavy voice.

Sam and Josh exchanged another look and Toby caught it. He'd seen the first one too.

#

Toby pretended not to notice, while lying awake in the semi-darkness, when Sam rolled over in his sleep and made a happy noise in his throat as he curled up against Josh. When Josh pulled Sam closer and settled his cheek against Sam's hair, his lips grazing Sam's temple, Toby stared at them for a long time before throwing himself onto his side, and putting his back to the two in the other bed. In the morning, he woke to the sight of them still entwined in their sleep.

#

"Sam?"

"Hey," Sam glanced up at Josh as he sat on the card table chair next to him, and then returned his attention to the screen of his laptop.

Josh leaned on his folded arms and spoke in a low voice. "How are you?"

Grinning without looking up, Sam said, "You saw me an hour ago at the meeting."

"Yeah, but I couldn't touch you then."

That statement made Sam lift his head. "You can't touch me now," he replied in a whisper, his lips curving into a smile. "But I'd like it if you could and did."

"Our sleeping arrangements suck."

"Yeah, they do. Say, do you think Toby saw us wrapped around each other this morning? He was in the shower when I woke up."

Josh frowned. "Nah. I don't know. Maybe. Look, we have to be more careful."

"How, Josh? We can't stay awake all night for fear that we'll end up in each other's arms. Maybe he'll just think we're pathetic and using each other as hug pillows."

"Hug pillows?" Josh laughed.

"You know, when you're sleeping alone and you want to hold someone in your arms, but there's no one there so you grab a pillow and hug it?"

"Now that is pathetic, my friend."

Sam shrugged. "I'd rather hug you anyway."

Josh smiled softly. "Me too for you."

Sam accepted the sloppily conveyed sentiment with a pleased look that crinkled the corners of his eyes. "But what do we do about Toby?"

"Get some of the locals to kidnap him and we forget to pay the ransom? That way you could be head speechwriter."

"Josh." There was a lot of admonishment in that one word.

"Sorry. Not funny." Josh looked sincerely apologetic. "Well, maybe he can bunk with the girls."

"Yeah, they and Leo would go for that. Come on, Josh. If he starts to suspect anything..."

Josh risked touching Sam's hand briefly. "We'll deal with it if it comes up, I guess. We're only in Glasgow for two more nights and then we head out again. We can keep our hands off each other until then."

Sam's eyelashes fluttered as he gazed up through them. "It'll be tough."

"Love you too," Josh whispered as he stood up.

#

There was a problem with the hotel heating and the room was insufferably hot the second night. Toby had stayed away as long as he could, sitting in the bar until it closed. Finally, he went up to the room.

Sam and Josh were already asleep, the covers shoved down to the foot of the bed. The two men sprawled in their t-shirts and boxers, but lay apart. There was an expanse of white sheet between them. The window was open as wide as it could go.

Toby stripped down to his boxers and undershirt and lay down on his bed. He didn't think he could sleep, but he must have dozed off because when he opened his eyes he wondered what had woken him. Then he heard it again.

It was a quiet groan, almost inaudible. Toby looked over to the other bed. Josh's right hand was cupping Sam's groin, his fingers gently flexing out and in around the length of hardening flesh through the opening in Sam's shorts. Then he rubbed harder up and down. Sam's eyes were closed as his chest rose and fell almost in rhythm to what Josh was doing to him. His head slipped off the pillow as he twisted in his sleep. Toby was certain Sam was still asleep because when Josh's fingers paused, the torment on Sam's face smoothed out and he relaxed nearly completely, his breathing evening to a calm level.

Toby sat up braced with one hand on the mattress. He knew he should look away, he was uneasy about being a voyeur, yet he could no more look away than he could stop the rising tide of heat in his own body. Sam looked...delectable sprawled on his back, his face flushed with passion even though he was unconscious of it. It was fascinating to learn that a man could have an erotic episode in his sleep that was not induced by a dream. And Josh... By now, Toby had figured out, to his great surprise, that Josh was also deeply asleep.

Josh threw a leg over top of Sam's legs as he kneaded the swelling flesh and slid closer. He had to be doing this out of love, Toby thought. And yet, Josh wore a satisfied smile, so he was deriving some pleasure from the act. Josh kept inching closer to Sam until he was practically glued to Sam's side. As Sam's moans grew in intensity, Josh began to rub against his hip. Soon they were both writhing uncontrollably. Then Sam stilled and shuddered and a wet spot appeared on the front of his light green boxers. Josh kept rocking against his lover for a minute longer before he also shook in climax and then subsided. Sighing, he flung an arm across Sam's chest. Sam responded immediately by rolling over into the embrace and they snuggled together, settling down into sleep.

Toby watched them breathe together until his arm ached and he had to lie down or fall down. He flopped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling. His hand drifted down to rest between his legs. He was achingly hard again. Rooming with those two was hazardous to his sexual health. He had had sex with two men in his life and that totalled three times. None of those times had been exciting or pleasurable. They had satisfied an immediate need and that was all.

Sam and Josh were so obviously attuned to each other; perhaps they were even in love. Their rhythms were synchronized, not just in bed but also in work and in friendship. Suddenly, Toby felt very lonely. He got up and went into the bathroom to relieve the ache.

#

The hotel in Minot, North Dakota had cancelled the campaign's reservations. Leo lit into the hapless desk clerk. It was two in the morning. They had limped into the city after getting their broken bus moving again down a desolate prairie highway. Governor Bartlet had flown in earlier in the day and was presumably already blissfully asleep in his room.

"Whaddya mean we don't have any rooms?" Leo's voice just kept getting louder and louder after that. The others were too tired to pay much attention to the content of his shouts and curses. They took over the lobby, intending to sleep where they sat if need be.

Finally, the clerk's computer coughed up some rooms. Leo brought the staff their room assignments.

"Okay," he said handing out keys. "You guys have to triple up again. Same as in Glasgow."

This was met with a ragged chorus of "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

The women trudged to their room while Toby trailed Josh and Sam to theirs. He was not looking forward to this. It had been a few weeks since Glasgow during which they had bopped around the northern plains with occasional forays into the Midwest. At every stop he had had his own room or ended up with Leo as his roommate. Leo snored a little but he didn't have sex in his sleep in the middle of the night.

With a sigh Toby entered the hotel room. It was cramped but there were two beds. One double bed and one single pushed together without an inch of space between the mattresses. It was, in effect, one giant bed. This was not good. Even Sam and Josh stopped and gave it one long, hard look.

Toby wondered if they knew he had been watching them in Glasgow, and then dismissed the thought as worthless. Both men had been deeply asleep throughout their lovemaking. Then again, he had seen the look on Sam's face when he woke up and realized he'd ejaculated during his sleep. Josh wasn't terribly lucid first thing in the morning before his shower and coffee, so he had merely staggered into the bathroom. Sam's eyes had zeroed in on the stain over the fly of Josh's boxers before the t-shirt dropped down over it. Toby pretended not to notice again, but he had noticed when the two men had a hurried, somewhat frantic conversation in hushed voices before joining everyone in the hotel dining room for breakfast.

"I wonder if we can move the beds apart?" Sam asked now. "Josh is getting used to me, but I don't want to roll over in the night and kick you, Toby."

"You kick me and I'll throw you out the window. Let's see if they come apart." Toby attacked the smaller bed. It wouldn't budge. Sam walked over to the far side and helped Toby tug on it while Josh jammed his foot into the crack between the two beds, trying to wedge it in further. The mattress shifted slightly but the box spring remained stubbornly where it had been put.

"Must be bolted to the wall," Josh said.

All three of them stared at the beds. Sam was the first to speak. "I guess I can try to stay on my side...or middle, as the case may be."

Josh brushed his knuckles against Sam's arm to get his attention. "It'll be okay. You can sleep closer to my side."

Then he and Sam both realized the connotations of what he'd said. Josh coughed and turned away. Sam blushed and began talking nonsense, something about the campaign. Toby cleared his throat.

"We'll, ah, work it out. Don't worry about it."

By the time they were all in bed none of them were remotely sleepy, and lay at regularly spaced intervals on the two beds. Sam was close to the middle of the two, careful not to touch Josh who lay on the far edge of their mattress. Toby was near the far side of his. If he turned to his left in his sleep he'd be on the floor. He'd chance it.

After about an hour during which none of them slept, and Toby didn't even close his eyes, he finally spoke. "I know."

"What do you know?" Sam asked.

"I know about you two. I know that you're lovers." He glanced over and saw Sam's eyes widen before shooting a worried look at the man on his other side.

Josh sat up, and turned the lamp on. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't bother denying it, Joshua. I saw you and Sam make love in your sleep in Glasgow."

"In our sleep?" Sam's voice rose on the last word.

"Yes, Sam, in your sleep. Josh jerked you off in your sleep while he ground himself against you." Toby practically spat out the words, angry that he had brought it up and embarrassed beyond measure to be having this conversation. Falling back on the familiarly expressed emotions of irritability and annoyance felt safer.

He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at their shocked, guilty faces. "Look, it's okay," he continued in a quieter tone. "I won't tell anyone. It's none of my business. It is, however, damned uncomfortable sharing a room with you two when you're making out like minxes!"

He opened his eyes again in time to see a goofy smile cross Sam's face. "Minxes?" Sam asked and then repeated it, "Minxes?"

"Okay, it sounds stupid when you keep saying it like that. So, you know, stop." Toby turned his head away.

"Well, yeah," Sam laughed. "It sounds especially stupid since the plural of minx is minx."

"Shut up." Toby bore no animosity towards his fellow speechwriter. He just wanted him not to talk.

The bed shifted as Josh crawled closer to him, climbing over Sam to get there.

"What?"

"I, uh, I don't know. I was going to apologize but that's dumb because we didn't know what we were doing."

"Sam wasn't doing anything except having a good time. You started it. God! I cannot believe I am having this conversation!" Toby swung his feet off the bed. Two hands gripped his arms preventing him from getting up. Looking around he realized that both Sam and Josh had grabbed him at the same time. There was that synchronization again. They were always in rhythm. "Let go."

Sam got up on his knees and "walked" closer. "Toby. Come on." He rubbed his palm across Toby's shoulder blades. The heat seared Toby's skin. He shivered.

Sam noticed and lifted his hand away and Josh loosened his hold. Involuntarily, Toby turned toward him, a half-uttered protest dying on his lips. When he realized it he wrenched his head back the other way. Josh was there. Toby shot to his feet. Grabbing his pants he headed for the door. Josh and Sam caught up with him. Josh got between him and the door while Sam latched onto his arm again.

Head down, Toby stared at the floor. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt. He felt very confused. Everything was out of control. He was out of control and he hated it.

"Toby?" Sam asked quietly. "Do you like me?"

Sam's voice dropped out on the word "like". Daring to glance at the other writer, Toby saw some confusion on his face. It shadowed the turmoil within Toby's soul.

"I -- like you and Josh together."

Resting a hand on his shoulder that did much to calm Toby, Josh's voice came close to his ear when he said, "It's okay." He kept murmuring soothing words while Sam rubbed Toby's left arm. Gradually Toby relaxed and let the other men practically hold him up.

"Do you like watching us make love?" Sam asked.

God help him, he did. He nodded. "You're good together. It's obvious now that you're in love. You find each other in your sleep. You're drawn to each other like magnet and steel. You, Sam, reach for Josh, needing to be close to him, and Josh wants to give you pleasure when he's totally unaware of it on a conscious level. It's remarkable. It's," he hesitated, searching for the correct word, "beautiful."

Sam leaned closer. "Thank you for telling us that." Then he lightly brushed his lips across Toby's. Without pulling back he whispered, "I've wanted to do that for quite awhile."

The shock of the contact caused Toby's heart to pound erratically again. He felt Josh's fingers slide up through his hair at the back of his skull, lightly stroking. Sam's blue eyes grew heavy-lidded as he watched Toby's gaze drop to his mouth. Sam's arms slid around Toby's waist, pulling him closer, while Josh leaned his chin on Toby's shoulder. They stood motionless for a few minutes until Toby dropped the pants he'd been holding and brought his arms up and around Sam. Josh fitted himself against the older man's back, his hands reaching around to stroke Sam's chest through the thin t-shirt.

Sam moaned at his lover's touch. Toby watched as Josh's finger and thumb pinched a nipple making it stand up to a point. Then the hand turned and rubbed across Toby's chest, doing the same thing to him. His left hand dropping to slide up Josh's thigh, Toby wondered why it had never been like this for him before with a man. Then Sam tilted his hips and rubbed himself into Toby's growing erection. Sam was already hard. Had he done that to him, or was it Josh? Perhaps both?

Josh slipped his fingers under the waistband of the navy cotton boxers Toby wore, delving further and further until the tips brushed his hair, seeking a specific goal. When his fingers closed on the source of Toby's heat, he quietly said, "Yes!"

Sam pulled away, his hands sliding down Toby's arms from his elbows to his hands. He tugged gently and the other two men followed him away from the door. They ended up in a tangle across the two beds. Toby surprised himself by laughing out loud when Sam fell on top of him, kissed him an apology, and then sat up to straddle his hips. Josh arranged himself on his side so he could watch his boyfriend make love to another man. He repeatedly stroked circles on Toby's chest and up and down his arm. Then he reached into Toby's shorts again to pick up where he'd left off.

The two of them double-teamed him. While one man petted and soothed, the other stroked him hard, taking him to the brink of passion and then easing him away again. Over and over they made him sweat and then cooled him down. Then Sam leaned over to capture a kiss from his boyfriend. They traded a look and the next thing Toby knew Sam's mouth was on his feverish flesh. As the younger man licked and sucked, Josh kept leaning closer and closer to watch. Toby reached out and pulled Josh down into a kiss that took the other by surprise. Then Josh deepened their contact and soon their tongues were stroking alongside each other.

Somewhere far off Toby remembered Sam and what he was doing. He didn't want this to end too quickly. His hands flailed out and found a full head of silky hair. He grabbed a handful and pulled gently until Sam released Toby with an audible pop and slithered up his body. Sam rubbed a hand on Josh's back. When Josh lifted his head, Sam took his place.

Taking a break for air, they parted and Josh said, "You guys are over-dressed."

Somehow, without either of them being completely aware of it, Josh had stripped. He stretched out beside them buck-naked and looking smugly pleased. His arousal twitched against his belly. Toby and Sam quickly divested themselves of their clothing and then collided in another super-heated kiss.

"I'm beginning to feel left out here," Josh complained, and when they broke apart he took advantage to swoop in and claim his spot again.

Sam got off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Josh lay down on his back beside Toby who sat up to throw a leg over Josh's thighs. Josh held out his arms and welcomed him into his embrace. By this time Toby was achingly hard and seeking relief. He thrust his throbbing dick against Josh's rock hard organ. Josh pushed his hips up into Toby's heat. They rocked together, Toby sitting up and throwing his head back to simply get lost in the act. Josh ran his hands across Toby's stomach, dipping lower into the hair between his legs.

"Hey, don't get carried away there, you two," Sam cautioned with a smile as he emerged from the bathroom. He held a box of condoms in one hand and lube in the other. Toby was taken by surprise at the strength of his reaction at the sight of a naked Sam walking toward him, his rosy cock bobbing in front of him as he approached, totally unselfconscious about his nudity. He was breathtaking. Then Josh wrapped a hand around Toby's erection and tugged on it. He looked down at Josh lying underneath him, his face flushed and his hazel eyes partially glazed over with lust. God, he looked beautiful too.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Toby asked jokingly.

Josh lifted his hips. "You. I want you." He looked at Sam, and then said, "Toby, I want you inside me."

Toby stared at him in confusion. Then he turned to Sam.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course," Sam replied matter-of-factly. He climbed up on the bed beside them and kissed them both.

"Do you two do this often?"

"Threesomes?" Josh asked.

"Yeah."

Josh shook his head, watching Sam open the box of condoms. "We've never done it with anyone else. Not since we've been together."

"So why now?" Toby was thrown by their nonchalance.

"We like you."

"Oh." He thought about it. "Oh," he said again happily.

"Josh and I are both clean. We got tested a while ago. We don't usually use condoms, so I hope you don't mind if we ask you to use one."

"If you don't, you know, use them why do you have them?"

Josh rubbed his palm through the forest of hair on Toby's chest. "We talked about this last week. In case you figured out that we're together, we wanted you to join us. We were going to ask but were afraid to in case you didn't know we're lovers. Made it kind of difficult to broach the subject."

Sam added, "This is not something that can happen very often, Toby. I'm committed to Josh and he's committed to me. We just didn't want you to be lonely."

"Besides," Josh said, "we think you're hot."

For half a second Toby thought they were making fun of him, but he saw the sincerity in their faces. Then Sam kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands over Toby's hairless dome in something akin to reverence. It made Toby shy away from his touch. Sam kissed him on the top of his head.

"I love a man who's challenged in the follicle department." He continued to gently stroke Toby's head.

"He does," Josh confirmed. "I sometimes think Sam is waiting for my hair to fall out to really be attracted to me." He and Sam exchanged grins.

Toby cleared his throat. "What about you? How, how do you feel about it?"

"I don't want to lose my hair," Josh laughed. "Oh, you mean about you?"

Toby nodded.

Josh reached up to grab Toby by the back of the head, and pulled him down into a sizzling kiss. Then he released him and fell back onto the mattress. "Like I said -- you're hot."

Toby felt something stir between his legs. He hadn't realized it, but he'd softened a bit during their conversation. After that kiss he had begun to harden again, rapidly. Sam's hands sneaked around to stroke his hairy chest and belly, while Josh took Toby's dick in his hands and pulled on it until it stood stiffly at attention. He looked at Sam who planted a kiss on Toby's shoulder.

"Can we get busy here?" Josh asked.

"Have you ever done this before, Toby?" Sam asked.

"You mean fuck another guy?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, a couple of times. Where are you gonna be during this?"

"Right here waiting my turn."

Josh slid out from between Toby's legs and got up on his hands and knees. "I'm ready when you are," he said looking back over his shoulder.

Toby and Sam both gulped at the sight of Josh waving his ass in the air. Sam ripped open a condom packet and reached down and rolled the rubber over Toby's full erection.

"He's a big boy, Josh," Sam said worriedly. "You sure you can take all of him?"

Josh looked. His eyes widened. "Go easy, 'kay?"

"I will," Toby replied, taking quite a bit of pride in their assessment of his size. He took the lube from Sam and squeezed some onto his fingers. While he prepared Josh with firm, sure strokes, Sam slathered some of the lubricant onto Toby's shaft. Then Josh demanded that they get the show on the road, so Toby grasped the other's hips and slowly worked his way inside Josh until he was as far in as he could go. He pulled out a bit and slid back in and Josh began meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Harder, Toby!"

"You're so damned tight, Josh."

As they slipped against each other, grunting, Toby reached for Josh's straining cock. Sam had been lying on his side watching but now he slapped Toby's hand away. "Mine," he said. Then he went back to massaging himself, content to watch for now, yet his movements were gaining urgency.

Josh and Toby picked up speed the closer Toby got to the edge. Suddenly, Josh put his head down and clamped his muscles around Toby. It was too much and Toby climaxed with a guttural yell. As soon as he withdrew and lay down to the side, Sam pounced on Josh and engulfed him with frantic kisses. Josh took Sam in his arms and settled him on his back. Immediately, Sam's legs went up to wrap around Josh's waist. Josh quickly used the lube to get him ready and then he drove his way inside Sam. They pounded together at a wild pace.

"Love you, Josh!" Sam's voice was heartbreakingly full of emotion.

Leaning down to kiss his lover, Josh whispered, "I love you so much, Sammy." Then sat up a little and thrust faster.

Sam's hand stole between them to grasp his rigid penis, but Toby noticed and slapped it away. "Mine," he said.

Sam grinned at him and nodded, his entire body shaking with the force of his and Josh's lovemaking. Toby began to stroke Sam's throbbing erection, picking up the established rhythm, and his free hand went to his own half-hard arousal. The three of them moved together until Josh reared back and roared his release. Sam followed immediately, pushed over the edge by his boyfriend's climax and with Toby's help. Toby had hardened more quickly than he could remember doing in many years, and now he came so hard it knocked him back onto the bed.

Josh and Sam lay in an exhausted heap, arms around each other. Josh held out a hand and waited until Toby grasped it to yank him closer. Toby managed to grab the sheets and pulled them up over their sweaty, cooling bodies. And they slept.

#

The next morning, Leo left his room on his way to breakfast. Jed followed him out, one hand companionably on Leo's back but his fingers finding their way up into Leo's hair. Both men stopped when they saw Sam, Josh, and Toby coming out of their room a bit farther down the hall. The two older men stepped back out of sight to peer around a corner when they saw first Josh, and then Sam give Toby a full, deep kiss on the mouth. Then the trio walked away towards the elevator.

Jed leaned back against the wall and regarded his friend with a quirked eyebrow. "Well, that's new, but at least it answers our question of which of our people was having great, but loud sex last night. It made me jealous."

Leo shook his head and grinned. "Yeah. I guess they worked out their differences. Come on, I'll buy you breakfast."

"Breakfast? Don't I at least get a kiss? I'm a lonely man, Leo. My wife is in New Hampshire and you didn't even bother to come to my room last night."

Leo glanced up and down the hallway and swooped in to kiss Jed soundly on the mouth. "Shut up, Mr. Governor."

Jed trailed his fingers down the side of Leo's face. "I'm very hungry, Leo. Buy me a big breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's go."

# end


End file.
